Computed tomography (CT) scanners can be used to produce two- and three-dimensional digital images of test objects. FIG. 1 depicts an exemplary embodiment of a CT scanner 20 having an X-ray source 24, a plurality of detector modules 28, and a computer 32. The X-ray source 24 produces X-rays in a direction toward a test object 36 and the detector modules 28. The detector modules 28 can convert X-rays arriving at the modules 28 into electrical detection signals, which can be transmitted, in digital or analog form, to the computer 32 for processing. The computer in turn converts the electrical detection signals into two- and three-dimensional digital images, and typically displays or sends such images to a user. The presence of the test object 36, which is to be imaged, between the X-ray source 24 and the detector modules 28 affects the transmission of the X-rays from the source 24 to the detector modules 28. The test object can typically include humans or other animals or living creatures, as well as inanimate objects, such as luggage or trucks.
Several problems exist, however, in designing and constructing CT scanners. To produce images, detector modules 28 are typically arranged adjacent to each other to provide a uniform detection capability at a curved overall detection surface 40. Thus, it is desirable to produce detector modules 28 that can be tiled next to each other. However, achieving desirable performance metrics of the detector module 28 in the operational environment of the CT scanner 20 can conflict with this desire to reduce the module size and profile. For example, achieving desirable performance metrics of analog-to-digital conversions that may take place in the module 28 can dictate the use of a plurality of analog and digital integrated circuits, each generating heat, which tends to put heat transfer constraints on module size and profile reduction. This can be exacerbated in the CT scanner operational environment because X-rays impinging on the detector modules 28 can generate further heat that may need to be transferred or distributed. The presence of X-rays in proximity and possibly coinciding with electronic circuitry, such as the analog and digital integrated circuits, also presents concerns of such radiation deleteriously affecting electrical circuitry operation. Moreover, in operation, the detection surface 40 and thus the plurality of detector modules 28 are typically rotated about the test object 36, imposing mechanical accelerations and vibrations on the detector module 28. A stable and strong detector module assembly, having a relatively light weight, can thus be further desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a CT detector module capable of providing as large a resolution as possible to a CT scanner, the detector module having a reduced size, profile and weight, yet being of stable and strong construction, capable of sufficiently transferring heat generated by circuitry and X-rays, and capable of error-resistant electrical operation within the X-ray-proximate environment of the CT scanner.